


And This Is How I Died

by needtakehave



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baby!Fic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out Rose is pregnant sets in motion many things for the Doctor who always plays by the time rules. How will Rose survive pregnant with an alien child without the Doctor in a parallel universe? Will eventually connect to Post-Journey's End of S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was started soon after the end of Season 4 ended so that's why it veers off and does not include any events including the Eleventh Doctor onwards.

_**The Doctor: You've still got Mr. Mickey, then?** _

_**Rose: There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey, Me ... and the baby.** _

_**The Doctor: You're not...?** _

"Actually, I am," Rose replied in the affirmative to the image of her beloved Doctor.

"Mickey's?" The Doctor asked in a hesitant tone.

She shook her head. "No, yours. I… we… Mickey and I…. we're long past. There can be no one for me after you, Doctor."

For a second, the Doctor stood in stunned silence, too shocked to speak. "Mine? Another Time Lord? But… I won't be there, I _can't_ be there."

A single tear formed and slipped down Rose's cheek, "Doctor…"

As the Doctor started to fade, he managed to get out, "Rose Tyler, I love you, and somehow, someway, I'll find you one day."


	2. Chapter 2

Day after day, Rose took herself to her corner office inside Torchwood Tower in Canary Wharf. This Torchwood had been rebuilt and reinstated into active duty. Pete, her father in a parallel universe, got her a job as the head of alien defense.

Most of the time, she just went through files, read about artifacts found by other agents, and wrote up reports on what she thought their origins were. Occasionally, there would be some sort of emergency that would require her immediate attention – like an alien species attacking Earth and demanding surrender. She'd have to stand up and deal with them as if she were the Doctor. But she wasn't. No one was. No one could ever be the Doctor. No one could ever replace the Doctor.

When at home – or the place she called home, because to her, she had no real home anymore - she Rose spent hours just gazing out the window, desolate. To Rose, her home would always be the far-away TARDIS.

Jackie, Mickey, and Pete worried constantly about her health, mental state, and the health of her unborn alien child. They believed she would truly just will herself dead if not for the fact she had a new life, a part of the Doctor, inside her. They hoped against hope that once the baby was born and she saw its face, life would once more be restored to her, that the spark she once had would return. Because if it didn't – they truly thought she'd just wither away.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose sat in the chair in her office at Torchwood and opened the latest case file marked 'Strange & Unusual'. Glancing through the stacks of pages that were in the folder, she saw an artifact sticker. Opening the box that came along with the folder, Rose frowned down at what she saw.

Upon closer inspection, Rose wondered if the people in Artifacts had made a mistake and sent her a piece of scrap junk. Puzzled, she turned it over in her hand, rotating it from side to side and back and forth. The supposed 'artifact' looked like nothing more than a piece of metal. Upon closer inspection she noticed it was made of what looked like copper - but why would something as mundane as alien copper have warranted special attention? Rose started to make a thorough examination of the object like the Doctor would when something on the metal caught her eye, dazzling when the sun hit it just right. A word - Radak. Rose frowned hard. Radak. Radak? What did that mean?

Thinking, she got up to pour herself another cup of tea when she heard a bang from the corridors. Almost dropping her mug, she set it down and hurried to investigate. It was long after hours, around ten at night (she should have been home hours ago), and the building was empty save for her and the night watch. Not finding anything on her level, Rose went down one level and opened the door. She barely got it open before a loud blast could be heard throughout the building. Something hit her squarely in the chest, and with a thud, she went down to the ground. Before she passed out, Rose managed to pick up two words from her attackers: "Get her."


	4. Re-Write

This is just a note, this has been scrapped, this version of the fanfic and is being re-written. The first ficlet in the series is up (2nd one at the beta's). You can check the entire series out here now; <http://archiveofourown.org/series/51596>

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
